


Searing Heat

by PrinceWhisper



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, Lio's perspective, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-movie story, Sleepy Sex, Spoilers? Technically, a very loving healthy relationship, idk it's sweet, implied other instances of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWhisper/pseuds/PrinceWhisper
Summary: His eyes open again.The flames are gone, as is the darkness, and what has replaced it is the wide expanse of tanned skin of one Galo Thymos, who has an arm thrown around Lio as he continues to sleep.Another dream, then.





	Searing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> My first Promare fanfic! In this house we love and respect healthy relationships

Heat.

That’s what Lio notices first, curling around him like a mother holding a treasured child. It’s safe, comforting, familiar. It burns, within him and outside of him, a hot iron that ignites him down to his core. The flames lick his hands but they don’t harm him, no, because they  _ are _ him. 

Pink meets blue as his eyes slowly open, surrounded by hot, curling flames. His soul is made of roasting coals, hot enough to melt metal but never enough to hurt him.

It’s beautiful.

There’s a little nagging thought at the back of his mind as he wraps his arms around himself, sighing contently as his senses come to terms with the warm flames touching him. It feels like coming home to an old friend, one he hasn’t seen in so long.  
  
Why is that?

As time passes, he becomes aware of more of his surroundings. He’s alone, nude, and he can’t feel earth beneath his feet. He looks around, and other than the whisper of flames around him, he is suspended in darkness.

Despite this, Lio feels calm. 

A pale hand lifts in the dark, and with a familiar thought a ball of his favorite flame comes to life in his hand, washing his skin in pale pinks and blues. He admires it, a smile playing across his face as he lifts it, bringing it closer to his face.

He opens his mouth, cupping it in both hands now as he leans forward, acting on instinct. His teeth separate wide, and he swallows it. The heat increases, hot and warm, before it starts to wane.

And his eyes open again.

The flames are gone, as is the darkness, and what has replaced it is the wide expanse of tanned skin of one Galo Thymos, who has an arm thrown around Lio as he continues to sleep.

Another dream, then.

The softest of sighs escapes Lio’s lips as he slowly shifts up, careful not to jostle his bedmate and rouse him too early. The red shining letters of the clock on the bedside alert Lio to the time--3:04 AM. Far too early, even for the early riser he’s learned Galo to be. 

He slips from the bed quietly, tucking the covers back over his companion before he pads quietly from the bedroom. He feels cold, snatching up a hoodie that’s several sizes too big for him as he goes, tugging it on. It’s warm, and soft, and smells like Galo--If he closes his eyes, it almost feels like the man himself is hugging him.

He doesn’t close his eyes tonight though, moving through the modest apartment to a surprisingly well-stocked kitchen. A quick look through the fridge reveals some leftover dinner, some sort of cabbage pancake Galo had made and Lio had found himself greatly enjoying. And lately, with the dreams that wake him when he’s not ready to rejoin the world, he’s discovered that the comforting food of his lover helps him sleep again. He pops a plate in the microwave, watching it and losing himself in thought.

Even after all these months, he still dreams of the Promare, he thinks about the warmth, the need, the hot burn in his soul. He longs for it. Despite this, he knows he would never trade it back, not if it meant his people got hurt or killed. Not if it meant losing Galo. For Galo, he would give up anything.

He’s so absorbed in his thoughts he doesn’t hear the soft footsteps behind him, and only notices the subject of his thoughts when strong arms wrap around his middle from behind. He doesn’t startle, just smiles and leans back, relaxing into his touch. 

“What’cha doin’ up, Lio?” rumbles a soft voice in his ear, and Lio hums, at peace in Galo’s arms.

“Another dream woke me. You should go back to bed.” He murmurs, even as big hands sneak under the hoodie and start to gently slide along his abdomen.

“Mmm.” Galo’s nose rubs gently under Lio’s ear, and he tilts his head, giving him better access as the inevitable kisses start to follow. “Can’t sleep without you,” Galo murmurs, hands sliding higher under the hoodie, feeling along his ribs.

“Sure you can. You slept plenty before we met.” Lio turns in his arms, and Galo’s hands fall to rest on his hips instead, blinking sleepily down at him. Lio loves him like this--a little groggy, his hair mussed, affectionate, his eyes full of love that Lio knows he reflects right back at him.

“S’not the same. You’ve conditioned me.” He yawns, eyes watering a little. Lio reaches up to catch a sleepy tear, rubbing it away with his thumb.

“Don’t blame me,” he chuckles, leaning up to kiss him once, softly. The kiss is returned, and he can’t help but smile against his lips. When he tries to pull back, Galo chases, and the kiss deepens, slow and sensual.

A little heat warms in his belly as Galo’s tongue meets his, and he pops up on his tip-toes to try and help with the height difference. What he gets instead is gentle hands on the backs of his thighs, hoisting him up in a way that Galo has done dozens of times by now. He hops up, wrapping his thighs around his hips as they kiss.

“Mm--thought you wanted to just go back to sleep--?” Lio murmurs against his lips, as Galo starts walking them backwards towards the bedroom.

“Changed my mind,” he responds, offering a cheeky grin. The microwave beeps behind them, but Lio doesn’t even notice as Galo does something lovely with his tongue that Lio always just  _ loves. _   
  
They’ve taken this path together so many times now, that Galo doesn’t even stumble as they move down the hall, kissing hungrily. Lio’s fingers sink into Galo’s hair, and he only breaks away when he is laid on the bed, a hand cradling the back of his head like he’s precious. 

“Cmere,” Lio murmurs, his hands reaching out for his lover, and Galo comes like a moth to the flame.

Warmth.

It’s different from the heat of the Promare, but just as lovely--the warmth of Galo above him, his wide, bare chest, the roll of his hips against Lio’s. He lets Galo control his pacing tonight, pleased when he doesn’t rush it. He’s been learning to savor--well, this, anyway. He still eats pizza far too quickly.

Lio almost laughs at himself for thinking about  _ pizza _ in bed, but manages to stop himself before Galo can ask what’s funny and go down  _ that  _ rabbit hole. Instead, he distracts himself with a particularly hard roll of his hips upwards, teeth nipping at Galo’s lip with enough force to hurt but not enough to damage.

The groan he gets in response is  _ delicious. _

Galo’s lips leave his, but he knows he won’t go far. The blonde relaxes into the bed, sighing with pleasure as a mouth trails down his neck, across his chest once the hoodie rucked up out of the awy, licking along his collarbones in just the way he likes. His hand finds deep blue hair, holds on enough to tug just a bit. He gets a bite in response, but it feels good, and he lets him know with a soft moan.

Tonight doesn’t need to be about control, it doesn’t need to be rough, or fast, or intense, like it sometimes is. There won’t be smears of ash and soot all over each other that they don’t bother to deal with before Lio shoves Galo against the back of the front door. Galo won’t be on his knees tonight, and he won’t call Lio  _ sir. _

All those are wonderful, of course, but tonight, he just wants to experience him.

A louder moan breaks the air in the room as Lio arches, hand tugging at the roots of blue hair as a tongue goes at his nipple. It’s almost soft and gentle enough to feel torturous, but Galo knows just what to do by now. He’s thorough, nipping or sucking roughly just often enough to keep Lio interested, and only switches sides when he’s feeling sore and tugging his hair.

God, Lio loves him so much.

Blonde hair fans out on the pillow as Lio flops his head back, eyes cracked just enough to hazily look up at the paneling of the ceiling. He doesn’t see Galo, but rather feels the hot sear of his mouth move lower, down his stomach, licking every dip and ridge that Galo likes most. The hot iron is in his belly again, as the shorts he sleeps in are tugged free and his cock, hard and hot, is released to the cool air of the room.

Galo doesn’t leave him cold for long, a hot breath fanning over his skin. He moans, one leg hooking over a broad shoulder to signal that he is getting impatient. Galo picks up on it, and soft lips brush the head of his cock, followed by a tongue.

His hand stays tight in his hair, but his fingers clench--another warning.

The warning is taken more seriously this time, and tight, wet heat engulfs him.

Lio bucks off the bed with a shout, nearly choking Galo, but strong hands are holding his hips down hard enough that he doesn’t. The ex-Mad Burnish leader  _ growls _ , and Galo responds by beginning to bob.

It feels so good, and thoughts of his dreams are gone from his mind.

Galo takes his time tonight, taking Lio apart with bobs of his head, sharp sucks, gorgeous eyes peering through a mess of blue hair when Lio manages to look down.

“I’m close--” he gasps after some time, realizing it’s the first real word that’s left his mouth since they hit the bed. “Galo, please,” he whimpers. His eyes find the ones fixed on his, filled with intensity even in this, and he comes.

Lightning shoots down his spine, and his hips buck as he feels his lover swallow--a task he was very proud of the first time he achieved it--preventing mess from hitting the bed. Lio rides it out, hand like a vice in his hair, hips twitching under the pinned grip they’re in.

When he comes back to himself a little, he’s tucked into bed, a warm body curled against his. He’s distantly aware of Galo having cleaned them both a little--he’d been touching himself while he sucked Lio off--and moving Lio up further in bed. He smiles at the thought, moving closer to wrap an arm around the trim waist of his partner.

“That was nice,” he mumbles, kissing at the line of a scar on Galo’s left shoulder.

“Mmhmm,” is the response, and he peeks up. Galo is nearly asleep. Lio can’t help but smile fondly, leaning up to kiss him gently, not enough to rouse him too much.

“Rest,” he murmurs, and gets the tiniest, cutest nod. He settles back down, closing his eyes and pressing close, his worries forgotten.

Here, in the warm embrace of  _ his _ Galo Thymos, his heart burns hotter than Promare ever could.


End file.
